In the field of image capture devices, particular in digital video cameras, a user often will desire to vary a parameter of the device with respect to time during an image capture session. For example, a user may wish to vary the zoom parameter of the lens of a digital video camera during image capture. Currently, the user must manually control the zoom parameter, typically through the use of one or more control buttons on the image capture device. Since this is done manually, the possibility of a smooth zoom is reduced. Also, the user is typically limited to zoom at a single rate of zoom. Experienced users may wish to control the zoom parameter with respect to time much more closely than is currently allowed by most image capture devices.
Zoom is but one image capture device parameter that may be varied throughout an image capture session. For example, more complicated image capture devices may include the capability of panning the device either by horizontal (or vertical) motion or by rotation. Many users are physically incapable of smoothly and accurately panning an image capture device. Other image capture device parameters may include time-lapse image capture, video editing (such as fades and wipes), and audio capture.